


The Weight of the Moon

by auntieshakespeare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieshakespeare/pseuds/auntieshakespeare
Summary: Teddy longs for things he cannot know and things he never had.





	The Weight of the Moon

People tell him "You are so much like your mother" and he beams, makes his eyes childishly large, lets his hair blush for him. Tonks (and yes, he thinks of his mother as Tonks, thinks she wouldn't mind) was almost everything Teddy wanted to be--warm hearted, clever to a fault, a quick study, the first to laugh at herself, and a loyal friend. But there was another part of him that _ached_ , a loneliness born, not out of circumstance, but coded in his very being. He felt it most strongly during the full moon. Sometimes he would stare up at the sky and lose himself. Hundreds of thousands of visible stars, the faintest flush of the Milky Way, and yet nothing captured him quite like the solemn, steady glow of the moon.

Remus Lupin's greatest secret and deepest shame was Teddy Lupin's darkest desire. To know the universe the way that his father did, so terribly but so _definite_. Could his father feel the pull of the moon the same way he did? Did a waxing moon leave him feeling as restless, as _wild_ as Teddy felt? 

Sometimes Teddy wanted nothing more than to run into the woods and never return. Some nights he'd park himself at the edge of the forest, eyes locked on the moon above and howl a mourning song.

Some nights he'd swear he could hear someone howl back.


End file.
